


Wear them with pride

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: YOI Mafia Au Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mafia AU, Marks, Nsfw?, Policeman Phichit, Stripper Yuuri, Tattoos, not really but it's a little risque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: All scars have a tale to tell





	Wear them with pride

Groaning, Guang-Hong slumped onto the bed, kicking off his shoes. His entire body ached, most of all his arm where he’d been shot the previous year. Leo would arrive back soon and was probably going to fuss over him, concerned as usual. He smiled at the thought of Leo and pushed himself up long enough to shrug his jacket off before falling back again. There was no way he moving unless he absolutely had to at this point. Maybe he should have listened to everyone’s concern about him rejoining the group so soon.

“Ji?”

Despite the pain, he bolted upright, hissing as it jolted his arm. Calling him by his last name was their code for potential danger. Guang-Hong checked the positions of his guns and knives before making his way across the room and leaning on the doorframe.

“Hello Iglesia.” They’d agreed that in the circumstance they used their code, they would show each other no affection until the danger passed. “What brings you here?”

Leo stepped in and winced as he closed the front door, and for the first time that day Guang-Hong nearly screamed in horror as he shrugged off his jacket. It was blood-soaked, as was his shirt that he carefully removed and folded up before dropping it on the floor.

He’d seen limbs from people’s bodies, seen the destruction the mafia warfare caused and had watched the life drain out of countless people’s eyes. But this?

This was personal.

“It doesn’t seem like they’ve followed me.”

The spell broke and he snatched one of their first aid kits and hobbled over, ordering him to sit down. He carefully began to clean his back, aware of both Leo’s pain and his own. When Leo passed over his painkillers, Guang-Hong took them without a word and swallowed them dry. Unwrapping the bandages, he wound them around his chest, trying (futilely) not to hurt him.

“All done.”

Turning, Leo pulled him closer and kissed him, desperate and longing. Climbing into his lap, he wound his hands into his hair to kiss him deeper, as if this kiss could be their last.

It always could be.

He pulled back and leant on his shoulder, sighing softly. A hand came to rest on his waist and he smiled slightly. This was the part of it that he enjoyed, the quiet lapses between jobs where the two of them could sit together and pretend they were normal.

\---

With a cry of pain, Seung dropped the gun, ducking down as shots continued to fire over his head. He scrambled around with his good hand for the gun, determined to finish the job. A pair of feet stopped in front of him and he froze, looking up to meet grey eyes. The person held a hand out to him and he frowned, not recognising the person if front of him.

“Why should I trust you?”

Chuckling, the person flashed their badge and he scrambled back, reaching for his knives.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Seung-Gil Lee.”

He gulped and dropped his hand, watching the police officer as they moved closer and crouched down, holding out their own hand.

“What do you want from me?” He practically spat at them, not trusting them for one moment.

“Phichit Chulanont. I’m the only person who actually knows your name on the force, don’t worry. If you want, I can get you by the lot as a civilian.”

Scoffing, he sat back against the wall. “I have gunpowder all over my hands.”

“They’re not going to bother with that. Come on, I’m offering you freedom.”

Very reluctantly, Seung took Phichit’s hand and let himself be hauled up, away from the now silent streets.

\---

A bullet flew past his ear and Victor shrieked, diving behind the bins. Yakov had been depending on him to make sure this deal went right, yet here he was with defeat on his lips and death around the corner.

Literally.

He didn’t want to die at 22 years old, not when he had a future ahead of him, away from all the fighting and violence. He’d planned it all out, stay in the Bratva as long as he had to then gain Yakov’s permission to leave and disappear as far as everyone he knew was concerned. Victor had even planned several excuses in advance, ranging from death to mysterious circumstances. A door next to him opened and he flinched, pressing himself back against the wall.

“See you Christophe!”

Someone closed the door behind them, shrugging on a jacket. Their heels clicked against the cobbles and he had the sudden urge to stop them before they got hurt.

“H-Hey!”

They jumped, clinging onto their bag as their eyes met. “Can I help you?”

Just as he opened his mouth, a gunshot rang out and he jumped up, gun drawn and aimed down the alleyway. Although Victor was pretty determined to live to see his 50th birthday, if it came down to it he was not dying without a fight.

“What the fuck?”

“I may or may not have accidentally fucked up something big.”

“You don’t say.” A tugging at his sleeve got his attention and he turned, gun still trained on the end of the alley. “Come on back in, Chris won’t mind.”

Gunshots began again and he made what was probably the most sensible decision of his life. Victor flicked the safety back on and holstered it before accepting the offered hand, allowing himself to be dragged inside. He’d been in his fair share of strip clubs, from the high-end professionally run ones to the low-end scum. This was definitely on the higher end of the scale from what he saw before he was pushed into one of the private rooms. Falling onto the chair, he found the person hovering above him.

“What’re you doing?”

“Making you look like a client that I got carried away with.” They flicked their hair out of their face before unbuttoning his jacket and shirt. “You don’t mind if I, leave a few marks do you?”

Shaking his head, he groaned as they set to work, kissing and biting his neck. Victor knew the rules of strip clubs genuinely dictated that you couldn’t touch the dancers, so he gripped the arms of the chair tightly. To his surprise, his hands were placed on their waist, and they ground down lightly.

“A-ah! I thought y-”

“Shhhh. Katsuki Yuuri, and giving you clear consent to touch me as you desire.” The newly named Yuuri wound his fingers through his hair, tugging gently. “In fact, I’d rather you did.”

“And just how often do you do this for people?” 

“For people in the Bratva? I have to say, this is a first.” A loud bang cut him off and he jumped, staring at the door behind him. “I know how to shoot a gun if it comes down to it, but let’s hope it doesn’t.”

Yuuri tugged his hair again and kissed him, his moan swallowed by the press of lips against his own. Kissing back eagerly, he let himself be lost in the waves of pleasure as Yuuri ground down and tugged his hair. Hands slipped from his hair and under his shirt, resting on his hips. In a moment of bravado, he squeezed Yuuri’s ass lightly and was rewarded with a moan.

“F-fuck, you’re good at this.” Victor pulled back and coughed awkwardly, not making eye contact with Yuuri. “Wait… this is your first time?”

“I was busy trying not to get killed!”

To his surprise, Yuuri started laughing. The situation they were in was simply ridiculous at this point and he joined in, hugging the other close. He was overwhelmed by everything that had happened, from nearly being killed to being rescued and pulled into a strip club.

“It’s okay…” Yuuri wiped away a tear and he started laughing again, burying his face in his shoulder. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m tired, I should be going to see the boss yet here I am.”

“I hope your boss doesn’t mind you being a… little marked.” 

Victor giggled into Yuuri’s hair, unable to stop even as Yuuri traced his tattoos and the marks he’d left. This had to have been the strangest way he’d met someone, and he wasn’t complaining.

\---

“Guang-Hong!” He had about three seconds warning before Leo jumped onto the sofa next to him, wrapping his arms around him tight. “The others will be here soon.”

“And how exactly are we supposed to greet them like this hm?” He gestured at himself, fully aware of the fact he wasn’t exactly hiding… anything. Every scar from his past was on display and he couldn’t help but be conscious of the fact they stood out, even those covered by his freckles. Leo sighed and straddled him, nuzzling his hair. “L-Leo?”

Leo gently kissed him, caressing his cheeks and smiling at him. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Eh? Am not!”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am n-”

The doorbell rang and he froze and Leo climbed off his lap and went to answer it. Even after all this time away from that lifestyle, he still worried someone would track them down, despite not being involved anymore. He relaxed when he heard the chatter of their friends before they appeared through the doorway. It looked like Victor had had more work done on his tattoos, covering up the ones from his old life, whilst Seung had one covering the scar across his knuckles. They settled around him, laughing and talking as though they were normal people.

They’d made it through everything alive.


End file.
